


Stestiel Interaction #5

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not busty..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #5

Stiles woke up. He had somehow managed to pass out upside-down on the couch. His head was hanging just above the floor and his legs were hooked over the back of the sofa. Stiles tried to get up gracefully, but wound up summersaulting backwards onto the floor. He jumped to his feet, preparing a comeback to battle whatever judgmental stare he would receive, but no one noticed.

Derek and Dean had passed out in the bed and Cas was nowhere in sight. Stiles checked the bathroom, but his non-leather-wearing companion seemed to have left. His stomach growled so Stiles headed to the kitchenette in search of food. There was a pile of candy wrappers sitting on the counter, but he and Dean had finished that off last night, and a pizza box with nothing more than a couple pieces of crusts.

Stiles shifted to the fridge, continuing to forage, and hit the jackpot. A slice of pristine apple pie from Beacon Hills’ best bakery was sitting right in front of him. He snatched the box and leant against the counter, gobbling up the dessert much faster than he wanted to. Stiles sucked the sugar from his fingers, leaving the plastic box on the counter, and wandered the retro hotel room.

He came to the bed and had to shove his fist against his mouth to stop from laughing. They were spooning. Mister Big Bad Sourwolf had a guy curled up at his back and they were both smiling. Stiles flailed, managing to keep himself silent, but this was too perfect. Dean shifted, muttering out something about busty Asian beauties.

“I’m not busty,” Derek groaned, rolling over.

They opened their eyes, staring at one another, before shooting apart so fast it was like an explosion happened between them. Maybe one did, Stiles thought, chuckling to himself. Dean laughed it off, getting to his feet, while Derek looked like a child that had just been informed about the birds and the bees for the first time.

“Mornin’ kiddo,” Dean said, clapping a hand on Stiles’ arm.

“You’re seriously not going to talk about this?” Stiles asked.

“Put two good lookin’ guys in a bed and someone’s bound to cop a feel,” Dean joked.

Stiles grinned, turning back to Derek, who glared at him. He stood up, catching Stiles’ shirt and throwing him into the nearest wall.

“You tell no one about this,” Derek growled

“Like what? Hey Scott, did you know Derek hooked up with a road-tripping male model that’s profoundly bounded to a guy that thinks he got blown up by the devil?” Stiles rambled.

“You forget what you saw or I will cut out your spine and feed it to you.”

Stiles stared at him. Derek had far too creative an imagination for torture. He took his fingers to his lips and pretended to seal them shut and toss away the key. Derek stepped back, still gruff and untrusting as always, when the fridge slammed shut, startling both of them.

“Who ate my pie?” Dean snapped.

Stiles felt his eyes bulge. He hadn’t been awake enough to contemplate that the pie was for anyone other than him. His finger pointed to Derek. Dean’s glare shifted to Derek, the empty packaging still in his hand. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before realizing that Stiles was blaming him. Derek caught the slender digit, bending it away from him.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…” Stiles moved his body to avoid getting his finger snapped in two, winding up on the floor, before Derek released him.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to steal another man’s pie?” Dean asked.

“I was hungry and the two people with car keys were too busy cuddling. There was no way I was go feeling around for car keys.”

Stiles got up and Derek jerked towards him with a low growl.

“Oh god.” He hurried back a few feet, hoping to avoid getting his head smashed into something.

“I’m stealing your shower,” Derek announced, stripping off his shirt.

“Go for it, sourwolf,” Dean teased.

Derek shot back a glare.

“Take it easy, Zoolander.”

Stiles burst out laughing at Dean’s reference, needing to hold the wall to keep from doubling over in a fit of hysteria.

“I hand you in my arms last night, Hale. I don’t actually need to see what I was holding. I was more than happy to stick with my fantasy.”

“Thing you have to know about Derek is he spends a quarter of his time shirtless. A lot of the guys do that here, actually.”

“That’s because every time Derek Hale takes off his shirt, an angel gets its wings, a wolf puppy is born and a war ends.”

Stiles spun around to see Cas standing in the bathroom doorway. He was an even bigger sneaker, creeper, stalker than Derek. The bathroom didn’t even have a window.

“Well, not wings, but a vessel. Wings is just sounds more poetic.”


End file.
